


The Awkward First Date

by Shadowmonsta



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmonsta/pseuds/Shadowmonsta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonho was dragged to a coffee shop by his two friends, only to find out that they had set up a blind date for him. He had no idea who it was, or what to do. It was awkward, until he realised his date was incredibly adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Awkward First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Another WonKyun fic for you all! A fluffy type story, hope you all enjoy it! Can't resist writing about them.

Wonho was currently sitting with his two best friends inside a café, tapping his fork on the table as his head was lay on his other hand, sighing out loud to catch the other’s attention, or just to show them that he was indeed bored. Chuckling together, the other two boys stared at Wonho in amusement, knowing that he would give anything to be anywhere else than with them in the café, and it was hilarious.

“Come on Wonho, don’t look so sad!” Minhyuk said a little bit louder than what was needed, but he kept on grinning – especially when the other glared at him so hard that it should’ve killed him. The blonde stared at Wonho with wide open eyes, just trying to piss him off just a little bit more. “It’s not like we dragged you here by your thumbs…”

“Yeah! You wanted to come at first, did you not?” The other boy at the table commented, interrupting Minhyuk as he rose an eyebrow towards Wonho.

“Yes, but you got me here before you told me the actual reason as to why you wanted me here in the first place!” Wonho shouted, some people across the café looked at him, wondering why he was being so loud. The boy cleared his throat a little in embarrassment, immediately lowering his voice and speaking again. “Anyway, I don’t think you guys get how awkward this is for me.” He explained, gritting his teeth as all the reply he got was two large and creepy smiles.

It was utterly useless to argue with them. It was also his fault that he agreed to go for a ‘quiet coffee and chat’ with Minhyuk and Jooheon in the first place. But now he was stuck here, stuck waiting for someone else to appear.

Minhyuk leaned forward on his arms again, twinkles in his eyes. He, for one, was just excited about this situation.

“Look, he’s a great person!” The blonde boy said, nodding.

“Yup, and he’s fucking hot.” Jooheon chimed in, winking at Wonho. But this wasn’t helping the other. “Look, he’s excited to meet you, can you try and be excited for him?  
Not every day you go on a blind day with a hot guy.”

“I don’t want to go on a blind date!” Wonho said, putting down his fork and groaning in frustration.

That was the main reason his two friends had brought him hear. Tales of a good chat over fantastic coffee was forgotten when he sat down and they explained that they had actually set him up on a blind date with one of their mutual friends. They said that they were tired of Wonho being apparently ‘way too picky’ when it came to dating and they were sick of him being so depressing all the time. 

So Jooheon and Minhyuk decided to fix the problem themselves. And they were sort of expecting Wonho to be at least a little excited about it. Rather, he was just annoyed and frustrated at the two of them.

A small bell ring interrupted the staring contest between the three of them, and Jooheon and Minhyuk immediately turned their gaze to the door to the café.

“Ah he’s here!” 

Minhyuk immediately stood up and rushed towards the entrance to the café, wrapping his arms around the one who had just entered.

“Changkyun! Super glad you made it!” The blonde was way too excited for his arrival.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it.” Changkyun whispered into Minhyuk’s shoulder, chuckling  
when he was finally let go of and he looked around, spotting the red-headed Jooheon in the corner with someone he didn’t know – obviously it was the one he was here to see.  
“Mind if I grab a coffee first?” He wondered, motioning to the counter. He’d feel a lot less nervous if he had his daily dose of caffeine.

“Yeah! Jooheon and I will say our salutations and we shall leave you to it.” With a wink, Minhyuk skipped over to the table and grinned at Wonho. “He’s getting coffee then he shall be over, time for us to go.”

Jooheon stood up immediately and chuckled. This was so exciting for both him and  
Minhyuk, he had just hoped that Wonho and Changkyun liked each other.

Wonho gulped, watching his friends leave.

Now it was just him at the table alone. And his nerves were getting worse and worse, his stomach felt like it was about to explode, and he hoped to god that he didn’t look absolutely terrified. Even though he might’ve been. Turning to look at the counter, he could see a lone boy, his back facing him so he couldn’t see his face.

At least he had style. Gulping again, he turned away and began playing with the empty cup in his hand. Ah this was nerve-wracking. 

A minute passed, and his body heat was getting worse.

“Ah, hello.”

A quiet and deep voice interrupted his troubled thoughts, and Wonho instantly looked up, catching sight of his blind date, gulping because damn, he was so cute. Immediately, he got a puppy feeling off the boy, and the nervous smile that appeared on the other’s lips made him want to chuckle.

Standing up, he bowed slightly towards the other before sitting down again. 

Changkyun continued to smile, sitting down as he slid a new cup of coffee towards his new blind date, catching Wonho’s attention, cupping his own cup of coffee with both of his hands.

“This for me?” Wonho asked, taking the cup gladly because he was thirsty again. 

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, Minhyuk told me your favourite was cappuccinos so that’s what it is.” Changkyun explained, nodding a long as he crossed his legs, tapping the cup in his hands. 

“No it’s… perfect. Thank you.” The boy said, smiling at the generous action.

“Look… I know, this is sort of awkward. But, you have to know that this was actually my idea.” Changkyun said surprisingly, making the other raise an eyebrow in confusion.

“What do you mean?” Wonho wondered.

“Well…” The younger boy removed his hands away from cup and placed them on the table, nervously. “…I actually saw a picture of you with Jooheon, and I um… heh… well I asked him who you were.” You could see that he was getting extremely embarrassed. But Wonho was interested in what he was going to say. “He told me your name and he said that he would help me get to meet you. Trust me, this is not what I had in mind…” Changkyun’s cheeks were getting redder as time went on. “…but it’ll certainly do, it just places a lot of pressure on me.”

Wonho took it all in, and to be honest, he thought that it was absolutely adorable. The fact that the other saw a picture of him and had a crush on him was adorable. He was certainly flattered, especially since the other was adorable.

Then he realised there was one thing that he didn’t know.

The young boy’s name.

“Thanks for the coffee, but I don’t know your name yet, care to tell me?” Wonho said, grinning and feeling a little bit more confident as he realises how the other was feeling, and it was his job to be the more mature one.

A nervous chuckle came from the opposite side of the table, Changkyun obviously realised that he hadn’t told him his name, which should’ve been the first thing he said.

“Oh! I’m sorry, I’m Changkyun… I sort of assumed that those two would tell you.” The boy said, chuckling. 

“It’s fine, Changkyun.” 

Oh the way he said the boy’s name, made Changkyun shiver just a little. It was rather flirtatious, or at least, that’s what he hoped it was. It would be a fantastic thing if the other liked him too – for his looks at least. They still had to talk.

Both of them sipped their coffee, enjoying the taste for a little while, trying to zone out the awkwardness between them.

It was the first time they had met, and it was a date.

Weird, wasn’t a strong enough word.

“So, how do you know Jooheon and Minhyuk?” Wonho asked, pushing the mug away as he leaned his arms on the table. “Didn’t realise they had any friends that I didn’t know about, but they seemed to have kept you a comfortable secret.”

Changkyun chuckled at the statement. 

“Well, actually, I’m a friend of Minhyuk’s younger brother.” That sort of made sense, if he wasn’t a good friend of theirs then they probably didn’t think to mention him. “Um, I actually began talking to them when I saw the picture…”

Wonho smirked at the other but didn’t say a word, just nodding along.

“But they’re really nice, I mean, Minhyuk can be a handful but they are awesome.” Changkyun continued, making sure that he said to the other that he did like them. Maybe he should’ve just said they were mutual friends for some reason or the other. Telling the other the real reason of why he had met Jooheon and Minhyuk probably wasn’t the most responsible idea. But it just came out. “I’m sorry if this is weird…”

Obviously, he was nervous, he looked it, and Wonho felt his heart go out to him, but he had to admit that the whole situation was awkward. 

Maybe he could lighten it up a bit.

For some reason, he felt that it was his responsibility to make this random date more comfortable and at ease for both of them. And that was probably not going to happen at the coffee shop – unless they were intent in spending copious amounts of coffee to satisfy the silences.

“Hey, do you wanna go for a walk?” Wonho suddenly said, tilting his head a little at the other, hoping he’d say yes. 

Changkyun nodded happily, downing his coffee soon after.

Wonho stood up to, drinking the rest of his coffee before moving towards the exit and waiting outside for the younger boy. When they were both outside, Wonho pointed over to the large mall that was close by.

“Wanna go window shopping? We can talk.” He said.

“Yeah, sounds fun.” Changkyun replied, actually happy to get some fresh air and be able to breath. And walking beside a hot guy like Wonho was definitely okay by him.

He wondered if they looked like a cute couple.

As they were walking along the street, Wonho was thinking about what questions to ask, what he’d like to know about his date, what could be interesting enough. There were the normal questions, but he wasn’t sure. Maybe it’d be best to just go with gut, besides, he was pretty sure that Changkyun was probably very interesting.

He certainly made up quite a few interesting stories in the café, Wonho don’t think he’d forget how cute that was.

“So what do you do, Changkyun?” Wonho asked, smiling as the sun hit his face.

“Oh, I’m a student at Seoul University at the moment.” The boy mentioned, looking down at his feet, hoping that it was a bit impressive. 

“That’s very cool!” The older turned to Changkyun and grinned. “What are you studying?”

“Nothing too cool… just computer animation.” 

Wonho grinned at the other, bumping the boy with his own shoulder, eyes sparkling with interest at the others life. Both of them continued to walk on, some questions here, answers there, nothing too interesting but nothing that was completely boring either. In fact, Wonho was having a great time talking to the young boy, finding out they had similar interests – like they both loved to fan-boy over GOT7 – it was all too fun for him.

They had been walking around for about an hour now, not going anywhere, not stopping anywhere, just walking. It was a good use of their time, and Changkyun was happy enough in the moment.

It was going even better than what he thought it was going to be like. The awkwardness had faded away and they had even began joking about.

“Come on, there’s somewhere I want to go.” Wonho exclaimed, unconsciously (or at least Changkyun thought it was) grabbing the younger’s hand, entangling their fingers together as he started walking a bit faster in a different direction than before. “We’re almost there.”

Changkyun wasn’t really listening, he was too busy paying attention to the older’s hand that was clinging firmly onto his own.

And his cheeks began to redden once again. 

Apparently they were there, because they both stood still and Wonho was overjoyed that the park was now directly in front of him. Call him childish, but it was still one of his favourite places. And he wasn’t entirely sure why he brought the other one here. 

“Wanna sit on the swings for a bit?”

Changkyun turned to Wonho and admired the childish excitement that he saw in his eyes. Well, he would be lying to himself if he said it didn’t sound fun.

“Sure.”

Still hand in hand – which Changkyun was slightly proud at – the approached the empty park and headed straight for the swings, sitting on one each. Their hands finally parted and both of them were sad from missing the warmth. They began swinging softly, enjoying the sweet bitterness of the cold wind, the sun shining on their faces, the way they felt like kids as they did. 

All of a sudden, Changkyun could hear the soft sound of a song fill his ears, and he turned to the other, looking as he noticed the sound was coming from his hand, or otherwise, the phone that was placed there.

When he realised it was actually a GOT7 song, he couldn’t help smiling. And then of course, he had to start singing along.

And so did Wonho.

Both of them began softly singing to the verse, until the chorus came up and both of them, at the exact same time, belted out – at the top of their voices – the chorus, which was obviously both of their favourite parts. 

“Jigeum choereom manmanmanmanman man!” Wonho sang the loudest, closing his eyes tightly, having way too much fun with it.

“Isseo jumyeon nannannannannan.” Changkyun finished, grinning at the other.

Both of them continued to sing the songs loudly, feeling it with their bodies and even going as far as to over exaggerate their actions. If you were an outsider, then you’d probably laugh at them way too much.

Time passed on sweetly, but the sun was beginning to darken, disappear. The day had gone on a lot longer than what was intended. 

Wonho sighed as he noticed.

“It’s getting dark.” He mentioned, looking up at the sky and moving his feet down so he’d stop swinging. “We should go.”

Changkyun had already noticed, he just didn’t want to leave. But he nodded, getting off of the swing and wondering what was going to happen now. Did he leave a good enough impression for the other to even consider asking for his number or asking to see him again? He certainly hoped so.

Because it was definitely in his books. Now was the time to see if Wonho had the same idea, or if this was just a one off, which would be strange. There was definitely something between them.

Both of them were standing up, staring at each other sweetly, soft smiles on both of their pink lips.

Wonho moved forward, decreasing the distance between them, just a little.

“Well Changkyun, I had a lot of fun…” He said, smiling away, making the other’s heart beat just a little faster. “Whereabouts do you live?”

“Um actually just past the coffee shop we were at.” Changkyun said, nodding.

“I live that way too, shall we walk home together?” As soon as he proposed that, the younger boy nodded very enthusiastically. The sunset was a very romantic setting, and Changkyun thought it was absolutely perfect for the end of this date, this nice, sweet date that went way better than expected. “I’d really like to see you again, Changkyun, if that’s alright?” Wonho suddenly said as they passed the café, looking over at the boy who was already staring at him back.

“Well… obviously. I mean, it was sort of me that set this whole thing up, if you remember correctly.” If only he didn’t remember the youngers ramblings…

“Thank god. I actually had a lot of fun today – if we forget the awkward start.”

“Yeah…”

Sooner rather than later, they appeared in front of a small apartment complex, both of them stopped and turned to face each other, the silence ensuing as they weren’t sure how to end the date. 

Changkyun was happy that the other actually enjoyed his company, and he knew how he wanted the night to end, but he wasn’t brave enough to act on his instincts.

Maybe Wonho would?

But they probably weren’t his instincts. Changkyun was way to cowardly for this.  
Wonho stared at Changkyun for a few seconds, before striking up conversation, possibly trying to make the date last as long as possible, not wanting to separate just yet. 

“So, do you live alone?” He asked, smiling, daring to move just a bit closer to the other.

“Uh yeah, for the moment. Just recently moved actually.” The younger explained, nodding away, not noticing that the air between their two bodies was growing smaller and smaller by the second. “It’s pretty nice, I know it doesn’t look it but its cosy.”

“Changkyun, what age are you?” It was a personal question and one that may have been more relevant earlier in the day.

“20.”

“Good.” There was a small chance that the other was younger than what Wonho thought, but twenty was a good age, and if the other was living alone he was definitely mature enough for it. And living alone has a lot of other benefits too. His chest was almost straight against Changkyun’s, and he smiled. “…Do you mind if I use your restroom?” He asked, making the other blink a couple of times.

“Sure.”

Soon enough, both of them were now standing in Changkyun’s small but ‘cosy’ apartment, and Wonho actually adored it. It seemed relaxing and not too complicated.

Bowing a little, he left to the restroom, leaving Changkyun alone.

And the boy dropped the happy act and immediately looked around his own apartment, cursing at himself for allowing Wonho to come up. Because his apartment was a complete mess. And when he said mess, he meant it. Rushing towards the living area, he began collecting all the clothes that he had left around – Changkyun was now beginning to realise that he was a pretty messy person. He may have to do something about that.

Especially when he found a pizza box nearly underneath the couch. From around a few days ago. Damn, he needs to fix this. He just hoped that Wonho hadn’t had the chance to look around yet.

Piling all the clothes into his arms, he rushed towards the kitchen, throwing in the washing basket not caring about what it was. When he got to the living room again, he tidied up the table and sighed when it finally looked rather presentable. 

Wonho was taking a long time – he hoped the other was okay.

Taking a seat on the couch, he removed his jacket and ruffled his own hair, taking a deep breath and slightly giggling at the fact that Wonho was currently in his own apartment, considering it was only a few weeks ago that he had found his profile on facebook and was gagging over him. Funny.

“Changkyun?”

He suddenly heard a rather confused voice, giggling to himself when he thought that Wonho probably couldn’t see him. Changkyun stood up and waved to Wonho, walking over to him and wondering what was going to happen next. 

“Sorry – my legs got sore…” The younger boy gave an excuse as to why he was sitting, although it wasn’t true. 

“I see…” Wonho commented, chuckling. “How are they now?” He asked.

“Fine, I guess.” Changkyun shook his legs a little, grinning up at the other. “I’ll be able to stand it, don’t worry.”

“You sure?”

Changkyun tilted his head a little confused – why was the other so interested in his fake excuse for sitting? But the only thing he could do was nod his head once again, wondering what was going through the others mind. Wonho then appeared to smirk at the other, before doing something that was so unexpected, Changkyun didn’t want to admit that the loud squeak that came afterwards actually came from his own mouth.

Wonho had suddenly bent down, wrapped his arm around the boy’s waist and picked him up from the floor, twisting around so he was able to place Changkyun’s back against the wall, grinning at the surprise on the other’s face. With his free hand, he grabbed the boy’s left leg and brought it up to his own waist, repeating the action with Changkyun’s other leg.

Soon enough, Changkyun was pressed against the wall with a surprised expression etched on his face at both the sudden action, and the fact that his own legs were wrapped around Wonho’s waist.

This had gone from not intimate at all to extremely intimate.

And he wasn’t sure what to say, but he had to say something. His hands were on Wonho’s chest – there was nowhere else to put them.

“…What are you doing Wonho?”

“Picking you up so your legs don’t hurt?” The excuse that escaped the older’s mouth was a little silly, but Changkyun couldn’t help the giggle that escaped his pink lips, nor the little shuffle he did against the wall. It wasn’t the worst position to be in. “Well I’m glad you’re not hitting me for this.”

“Well… it’s a little weird, sure, but…” Changkyun wasn’t sure what else to say. The awkwardness in his personality was arising, to ruin the moment of course. 

But it seemed that Wonho wasn’t going to let that happen. 

“Since I got away with pinning you against a wall, I suppose I’ll try something else, push the boundaries a little.” The way he spoke was soft and flirtatious, his eyes sparkling with interest at how the other was reacting. It was good, and god, he’d been wanting to do this all day. “So please, bear with me, Changkyun.”

Wonho moved his body closer to Changkyun so he was sturdy in the air, before moving his face closer. Their noses were almost touching, and their breaths comingled. It was nerve-wracking, but erotic.

Tilting his head to the left a little, he saw Changkyun steadily watching all his actions.  
Finally, he pushed his lips onto Changkyun’s, both of their eyes closing immediately at the touch, the softness of each other’s lips. Wonho instantly began moving his mouth against Changkyun’s, grinning in his head when the boy’s lips were as tasty as he thought they looked. The young boy let out a small moan when he felt the other’s hot tongue slide across his bottom lip, teasing him for ages, making him throw his arms around Wonho’s next in the hopes to pull him just a tad closer.

Eventually Wonho slipped his tongue into Changkyun’s mouth, letting their muscles touch ever so slightly, before he roamed the cavern. The passion between them was incredible, but Wonho was careful not to go too fast.

However, Changkyun was slightly annoyed with how the other kept moving his tongue out of his mouth. He was being a big tease.

When Wonho moved away, again, Changkyun couldn’t help but voice his opinion.

“Can you stop teasing me? I’m not enjoying it.” If Changkyun could’ve folded his arms like an immature child, he would’ve. But he thought it’d be better if he kept them around Wonho’s neck, at least he tried to force the other to take this more seriously. But… Wonho simply laughed, tilting his head again in happiness at the boy’s eagerness to kiss him properly, and who was he to not give him what he wanted?

Winking at him, Wonho leaned in again and instantly shoved his tongue into the others mouth, massaging the hot muscle he found there, trying to pleasure the boy as much as he could. Changkyun shut his eyes again, letting out a small moan because Wonho was a damn good kisser.

Running his fingers through Wonho’s hair, he grabbed a hold of it and swiped his tongue against Wonho’s. 

Perhaps it was instinct, but Changkyun felt the other’s hips rub against his own.

Or thrust against his own, would probably be the more accurate description. And maybe he would’ve thought it was a mistake, but Wonho rubbed his hips and crotch against Changkyun’s more and more.

Their kiss turned more heated when Wonho began moaning along with the younger one, the friction between them driving him crazy. Wonho ran his hands down the other’s waist, holding onto his ass, giving it a squeeze and feeling accomplished when the other shivered at the action.

Changkyun felt the other getting hard, that’s when – and he was slightly ashamed about it, especially when he thought about it later – he had to put a stop to this.

There was no way he was having sex on the first date.

Never mind the first day they met.

He wasn’t easy.

Moving his head to the side, forcing the other to give his cheek a slobbery kiss, he felt the other’s whole body stop moving. Obviously he was worried that something was wrong with him, and wanted to hear what it was.

“Changkyun?” He asked, feeling slightly irritated at the lack of movement. “What is it?”

“Well… you know I’m just…” This was a lot harder than what he thought it was going to be, but it wasn’t like the boy had a lot of time to think about what he was going to say. “Look, this is amazing, but…” Another breath was taken before speaking again. “I don’t want this to go any further than a good night kiss.”

Wonho rose an eyebrow at the others statement, before chuckling to himself, glad that the other spoke his mind.

“Well… then that was one hell of a goodnight kiss.”

“Yeah.”

Wonho immediately let the other down – albeit carefully – and moved a piece of hair away from Changkyun’s eyes, smiling. When he looked at him carefully, he noticed that the boy’s lips were slightly swollen, and he couldn’t help but be slightly proud.

Now what were they going to do. Changkyun had to try and stop noticing that the other was still a little excited. He was pretty much an immature kid.

“Well Changkyun, can I see you again?” Wonho wondered, moving his hand down and clasping the boy’s. When he received a rather eager nod in response, he wrapped his arms around the other’s shoulders, holding him close. “Great, just give me a call, I’ll stop whatever I’m doing and come see you.”

All of a sudden, Changkyun began laughing, very, very loudly.

Wonho was taken aback, and he took a step forward, wondering if there was something wrong with the person in front of. Because the laughing sounded absolutely crazy to him, and rather sudden.

“What… are you… doing?” He asked, hoping that everything was okay. Changkyun nodded, still laughing like the devil, but he knew he had to explain it.

“It’s just… you hugged me… and…” 

“And...?”

“And you were poking me, it tickled.” 

There was silence between them. And Wonho had no idea what the other was talking about, that explained absolutely nothing. What did he do wrong? When he was about to ask again, the boy said something else – though he was still laughing in between each part of the sentence.

“I have… extremely ticklish thighs…” Somehow he felt he was going to regret telling Wonho that at some point. “And you were… tickling me… with um… your…” 

With a motion to Wonho’s lower body, something seemed to click to him.

And the older looked down and realised that he still had a hard on. Well, this was definitely embarrassing. Especially considering that it didn’t take him long at all to get too excited with the young boy, and now that he was getting laughed at – or Changkyun was telling the truth and he was indeed ticklish – his cheeks were getting redder by every second that passed and he knew that he had to get out quickly, before the other humiliated him even more.

“…I’m gonna go. Goodnight Changkyun.” Wonho moved closer, taking extra care not to get too close, leaning over and pecking the boy on the lips.

Changkyun smiled sweetly as the other moved away, nodding his head.

And then he watched Wonho leave his apartment, leaving the boy confused as hell as to the summary of the date he had just had. Sliding to the floor, he hugged his knees and grinned into his thighs. Man, wait until he told Minhyuk and Jooheon what had happened today.

Standing up, he was about to run to his bedroom and go to sleep, but then he remembered something very important that he didn’t do.

“Shit. I forgot to give him my number.”

He was very close to hitting himself on the head for not doing it. Now he was going to have to go through Minhyuk and Jooheon once again to get to see Wonho. How awkward that was going to be. Ruffling his own hair in annoyance, he walked to the bedroom door, about to open it until he was interrupted by a loud thump.

It forced him to twist around and stare at the front door, where the door was still shut but he was pretty sure someone knocked on it.

When he got there, he peeked through the eyehole and sighed.

Empty.

But that’s when he noticed the piece of paper on the floor that someone had obviously slipped under, and he grinned when he picked it up and began to read it. 

_Changkyunnie~_  
_I completely forgot to give you my number._  
_And I’d rather not go through those two idiots just to see you again._  
_Hope you had a good time._  
_It was difficult leaving but I’ll be back (only if you want me, that is)._  
_See you soon!_  
_XXX-XXXX-XXX_  
_P.S_  
_I am SO sorry about that hug._

Changkyun chuckled to himself as he read the note over and over again. Ah this was the most perfect blind date he had ever been on. (And of course it was the only one he had been on.) Wonho was perfect and the fact that he seemed endeared by him was a brilliant thing. Yes, he’ll admit, the part of the note he kept repeating was the last part. 

It was adorable. 

At least it was something he could use as blackmail – you know – if Wonho ever remembered that whole ‘ticklish thighs’ thing.

_Fin._


End file.
